


Little Horrors

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Kevin Lives, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a bad influence on Castiel and Sam struggles to find someone willing to babysit the troublesome two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about baby Dean causing trouble for Sam and Castiel helping him unknowingly (if you could somehow include Gabe,Garth,Kevin you’d become the ruler of my world.)

Sam thought that he was finally getting the hang of this parenting thing. 

Of course, after a witch had turned Dean and Castiel into two tiny tots it had taken them all some time to adjust. They hadn’t had much choice; the witch had a distinct pattern and it would be another two weeks before she made another appearance so that Sam could demand her to turn his brother and the angel back.

Everything was a little more settled now that Sam had gathered plenty of baby supplies. However, he would never say that he was adjusting to changing diapers; that was something he was going to make Dean and Castiel seriously pay for when they were older again.

They had in fact just returned to the bunker after going on a food run, and Dean and Cas had enjoyed the ride so much that Sam had decided to let them clamber around the front seat for a while; they had been well behaved at the store after all.

Dean seemed to be in his element as he stood up and took hold of the steering wheel, his nose barely visible above the dashboard, making noises with his lips which seemingly symbolised engine sounds. Sam supposed he shouldn’t be surprised; even as a baby himself, Baby was still Dean’s. 

Castiel was sat next to him watching with awe, his little mouth formed into the perfect ‘O’.

Sam smirked amusedly at the scene; he might actually miss the little runts when they were back to normal.

When Sam’s phone started ringing he quickly went to answer it and made the fatal mistake of turning his back.

Dean twisted to Castiel and started pointing down at the pedals making emphatic noises. Castiel quickly clambered down and started to pull at the lever Dean was indicating to. 

When the car started to slowly roll backwards they both giggled wildly.

Sam turned back around to see what the fuss was about when he saw the Impala moving. 

The temporarily older Winchester’s eyes widened with horror. He dropped his phone sharpish and dove into the car before desperately scrambling to put the brake back on.

Sam grabbed the little boys and hauled them out, Dean struggling urgently. 

The hunter stomped into the bunker and took Castiel and Dean to his room where they each had a crib.

“That was not funny!” Sam exclaimed; although he knew that the ordeal had scared him more than angered him as his heart was still thumping against his chest. “You could have got hurt! So now you get a time out and some time apart.”

Castiel and Dean stood at the bars of their respective cribs looking very much like miserable prisoners. They whimpered as they tried to reach out for each other and Sam could see the waterworks building. 

The sorry sight made Sam almost cave as he took a step towards them, but then he stopped to shake his head. 

“No, I am mad at you” he said firmly, pointing a stern finger at them before leaving the room.

This only lasted a matter of seconds.

“God dammit” Sam grumbled to himself as he went back in and picked up Castiel and Dean.

He sat down on the bed with the little boys in his lap. 

“It’s not fair, you know” Sam complained as he jigged his knees up and down slightly. “Puppy dog eyes are my thing.”

Dean and Castiel merely started cooing as they snuggled into Sam. 

The hunter sighed. “Just…don’t scare me like that again” he pleaded as he hugged the tiny boys closer.

\----------------------

As soon as Sam knocked on Kevin’s door – which was difficult given the squirming boys he had in each arm – he was met by a blunt and resounding response.

“No.”

“Oh, c’mon” Sam groaned. “You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“You want me to babysit the drool monsters whilst you go for a frolic in the fields.” 

Sam sighed deeply. “I just got a call from another hunter about a wendigo and I’m the closest one to it.” 

“Yeah well I have a tablet to translate!”

By this point Dean had started banging his tiny palms against the door, which naturally meant that Castiel soon followed suit.

“But they’re so eager to see you” Sam retorted. “Please? I’ll be back by nightfall. A lot of lives could be saved…”

There was an uncertain silence before Sam heard a heavy groan and a chair dragging back across the floorboards. 

Kevin opened the door looking extremely unimpressed. 

“Everyone’s except mine” he grumbled.

“I just changed and fed them so they should be golden for a while” Sam said as he entered the room. “Just put some pillows on the ground and stick them in front of some cartoons and they’ll be fine.”

“Alright” Kevin relented. “Just go already so you get back sooner.”

“Thanks” Sam said as he placed Dean and Castiel down on the bed before hurrying out of the room.

Kevin did as the hunter had suggested, taking all of his pillows and making a nest on the floor before plonking Castiel and Dean in it.

“Okay, guys” the prophet said as he turned on the TV and started to flick through the channels. “A little mind numbing television never did anyone any harm…oh TMNT” he said as he sat on the end of the bed. “This is great, you’ll love it.” 

After five minutes of watching Kevin had to remind himself that putting the cartoon on was not for his benefit and that he needed to get back to work.

Satisfied that Dean and Castiel were happily hypnotised by the bright colours and action on the screen Kevin returned to his desk where the two little boys could still safely be in sight.

Sometime later Dean started to grow restless. 

He looked over to Kevin and saw two markers on the floor which must have accidently rolled off the table. The prophet evidently hadn’t noticed as he was so engrossed in his work, holding his head in his hands and muttering nonsensically.

Dean pulled at Castiel’s arm, signalling for the smaller child to follow as he started to silently crawl away. 

They grabbed a marker each before crawling over to the wall.

Kevin hadn’t realised exactly how deep he was into his translations until high-pitched giggling broke through his bubble.

He looked over and saw the mass of black and blue scribbles covering his wall.

“Guys!” the prophet exclaimed as he quickly went to pick up Castiel and Dean before they could do anymore damage. “That’s bad! B.A.D. Bad!” 

Dean retaliated by running his marker across Kevin’s nose.

\--------------------

Sam was certain that Dean was only out to cause him trouble, and Castiel was his loyal yet unwitting accomplice.

After arriving home a few days ago to find Kevin with a face covered in marker – which had faded after several long scrubs, but was still somewhat visible – the prophet had sworn off babysitting ever again. 

Now, Sam had another hunt to get to but he had no idea what to do with his two little bundles of terror.

When the knock came on the bunker door Sam had of course been cautious. 

The last person he had expected to see when he opened it – gun hidden in the waist of his jeans – was Gabriel.

“Hola, my giant friend” the archangel said with his usual smirk as he leaned against the doorway. 

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes before shoving passed the hunter. “Hello to you too. I heard you praying for mercy, thought that I’d come and see what all the hubbub was about.”

“I wasn’t praying” Sam argued. “And you haven’t exactly been eager to help us since Lucifer.”

“Well I know that you turned my little brother into….well, my even littler brother as well your own. And, honestly, it sounded hilarious.”

“How do you know that?” Sam questioned with a frown.

“I’m an archangel, I know about a lot of stuff you’d hope I didn’t” Gabriel teased before bopping a finger on the end of Sam’s nose.

Sam stood wondering what on earth that could mean whilst Gabriel made his way down the stairs.

“Wait…you’re an archangel!” Sam called as he hurried after Gabriel.

“Ding, ding, ding” Gabriel mocked. “That is the correct answer. Congrats! You win a hatchback.”

“I mean, can’t you change them back?” Sam asked. “You’ve got to have that kind of power.”

“Sorry” Gabriel said raising his hands. “Tricksters’ and witches’ magic do not mix. Where are the rugrats anyway?”

“Asleep” Sam replied dejectedly. “I have a hunt to go to but I have no one to watch them.”

“Uh, hello” Gabriel said pointing at his face. “Angel? Pretty notorious for watching over stuff.”

“Yeah, but not you” Sam scoffed. “Why would you offer to babysit anyway?”

“It’s good to have a Winchester owe you a favour” Gabriel claimed.

“And how exactly do you expect me to trust you with two babies who also happen to be my brother and best friend?”

“Hey, you’re forgetting that one of them is my brother too” Gabriel argued. “And…okay, Dean I admit I couldn’t care less for.”

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not leaving them with you; that would be less than safe.”

“You forget that I have experience” Gabriel said. “I’ve been through all of this with Cassie before, when he was an angel. Michael made me watch the fledging’s all the time. They loved me and my little magic tricks!”

“Are you actually admitting that you have the ability to show…affection?” Sam asked amusedly.

“No” Gabriel replied bluntly. “What I’m saying is that Cas is probably the only angel left who wouldn’t kill me, and Dean did convince me to face my fears with Lucifer so…whatever.”

“Okay, fine” Sam relented. “I’ll be back later tonight, but if I find that there is a hair out of place on their heads then you’ll wish Lucifer had gotten to you first.”

“Ah” Gabriel said as he backed away slightly. “Now I see why you’re his vessel.”

Sam decided to gather his equipment and leave before he punched the archangel. 

“They’re in my room and they should be out for a couple more hours yet” Sam explained. “Clothes and diapers are in there too, food is in the fridge.”

“Ain’t you gunna leave me some pizza money? Which I’m then gunna use to buy booze and invite my friends over for a secret party” Gabriel jibed. 

Sam looked at him incredulously. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“Or I’m hilarious” Gabriel shrugged. “Later ole man Winchester.”

He started to head off to Sam’s room.

The hunter left before he changed his mind.

\----------------------

When Gabriel went into the bedroom he found Dean and Castiel sat up in their cribs throwing their soft toys at each other.

“Hey, Buckos” Gabriel said as he approached them. Both Dean and Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes. “I’m going to be in charge for a while” Gabriel said as he fashioned two pacifiers from thin air. “So you two…can suck it” he said as he pushed a silencer into each babies’ mouth. “Get it?”

Dean responded by spitting his pacifier out; Castiel copied him.

“Oh, so it’s going to be that way is it?” Gabriel asked as he leaned over Dean’s crib. 

Dean grabbed hold of the archangel’s hair and pulled. 

“Ow!” Gabriel exclaimed as he yanked away. “Do not touch! This is flawless” he said indicating around his head. “And I don’t need you screwing it up.”

Dean didn’t seem to care though as he giggled relentlessly and Castiel clapped him.

“Really? You’re going along with this?” Gabriel said as he turned to his brother. “After everything I did for you when you were a fledgling? I turned Raphael’s wings pink for a week because he spanked you!”

Castiel started grunting and making grabbing motions in Gabriel’s direction. 

“What?” Gabriel asked as he picked his brother up. 

Castiel merely cooed and snuggled into his brother’s chest. 

“Oh, well…okay” Gabriel said with some surprise as he held the baby a little closer. “I guess this is what I missed out on, huh?”

When Dean started getting fussy because he wasn’t getting any attention too Gabriel picked him up and balanced him in his other arm. Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s foot and then started to suck his thumb. 

“Maybe this isn’t so bad?” the archangel mused. 

He immediately regretted those words when he felt something warm running down his shirt. 

Gabriel looked down to see a damp patch on his garment as well as Dean’s wet pants.

“Oh, you so did not just-”

He knew that Dean so had just as the two little boys giggled mischievously.

\-----------------------

Sam had returned to the bunker to find Dean and Castiel tethered to their cribs with dog leashes. Needless to say Gabriel had made a sharp exit, not only because he never wanted to see another baby in his life, but also because Sam had been twisting an angel blade around in his hand dangerously. 

It seemed that Sam was running out of babysitter options, but luckily he didn’t have much longer to go before the witch showed.

He had gotten back in touch with Garth who said he would be happy to look after Dean and Castiel whilst Sam went to confront the witch. 

As they arrived at Garth’s home Sam was very aware that there were a number of werewolves about but he trusted that they were all still safe, and more importantly he still trusted Garth.

“Hey, Sam!” the former hunter greeted them, looking as cheerful as usual. “I’d hug ya but it looks like you’ve got your hands full.”

“Well, for the next few hours they’re yours” Sam said as he passed Dean and Castiel over.

“Hey, lil’ fellas” Garth cooed. “We are going to have an awesome time!”

“I doubt it” Sam huffed as he placed the bag which contained their baby supplies inside the door. “The last two people I had watch them were beyond pissed when I came back.”

“No cussing in front of little ears” Garth whispered. “We’ll be fine, but what about you? Are you sure about handling this witch by yourself?”

“Yeah” Sam nodded. “Now I know how powerful she is I can take extra precautions.” 

“Okay, well, good luck” Garth said.

“Thanks” Sam replied. He bent down to Castiel and Dean’s level and placed one of his hands behind each of their heads. “You two behave” he warned them. “You should be back to normal in a matter of hours. And I…well I guess I’m kinda gunna miss having you around, but don’t get weird about it.”

The two little boys looked up at him with matching toothless grins and Sam ruffled their fine tufts of hair affectionately.

After that Sam left and Garth took Castiel and Dean through to the lounge.

“Okay guys” the werewolf said after he positioned the two babies safely on the sofa. “How about I get you something to drink and read you a story?” 

Dean and Castiel both seemed happy with the proposition as they smiled widely and clapped their hands. 

Garth pulled out the two sippy cups Sam had packed in the bag and filled them with milk before handing one to each baby. Both Dean and Castiel immediately latched onto the lids. 

“Okay, let’s see…” Garth pondered aloud as he went to study his bookshelf. “Ah, this is one is my favourite.”

He went to sit on Dean’s side since it was evident by how closely pressed together the two little boys were that they weren’t going to be separated. 

“Supernatural by Carver Edlund” Garth read from the cover. “Now there are no pictures guys so listen up. This is the story of the Phantom Traveller…”

\---------------------

When Sam returned to the house his clothes were a little singed and his hair was all over the place but other than that he was unharmed from his mission and had returned with what they needed.

He went to the lounge to find Castiel and Dean lying on the couch, cuddled up with each other with a blanket thrown over them as they slept soundly.

Sam smiled. He couldn’t resist getting his phone out to take a picture.

“They’re cute, right?” Garth whispered as he appeared beside Sam.

“Nah, it might just be good blackmail someday” Sam jibed as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Did you get what you need?” Garth asked.

“Yeah, got her to make this antidote” Sam said as he pulled out a vial of blue liquid and showed it to Garth

“How do you know it’ll work?”

“I tried it out on her” Sam smirked. “She transformed back into her six hundred year old self and turned to dust.”

“You’re cold, Sam Winchester” Garth teased. “I like it.”

“Thanks” Sam scoffed. 

As he looked down at the line of drool coming from Dean’s wide opened mouth, and Castiel sucking his thumb happily, Sam couldn’t help but feel a little sentimental.

“I’m gunna miss you little weirdos” Sam said. “But it’s time to get my Jerk and Assbutt back.”


End file.
